Mr. Wang Chang
Wang Chang now known as Mr. Chang is the founding member and the leader of Chang Gang. He is roleplayed by Lord_Kebun Bio Wang Chang legally changed to Mr. Chang. He is a self-described native of Puerto Rico, Mr. Chang runs the Chang Gang, as well as his line of cons and petty crime. He is skilled in urban combat and martial arts. A heavy drug user and adrenaline junkie, he is frequently injured as a result of reckless high-speed driving. His spirit animal is the dragon. Backstory Mr. Chang is a 72-year-old Vietnamese immigrant with a dreadful past and a peculiar present. Growing up during the time of the Vietnam war, Chang saw nothing but death, blood, and guilt. In addition, his parents were never around and abandoned him when he was nine. He was forced to raise himself in the wilderness of Vietnam, secluded from any others that could’ve helped him. For almost 20 years, Chang spent his time in Vietnam ruins, suffering from PTSD caused from all the terror from war, and living with built-up confusion from his parents' departure, until he managed to find a boat of helpless people trying to escape to America in hope for a new life. He spent 50 years traveling around the United States in hope of redeeming a life he was never able to have while dealing with the fact that he doesn’t have the skill to act “normally” around others. During this time he dabbled in many drugs resulting in his current goofy and deluded personality. His final stop was Los Santos, where he hopes to finally settle down, and just live life the way it is. Even though he suffers from mental conditions, he still tries to have fun, and make the best out of life. Chang Gang An upon arriving in Los Santos, he met [[Garrett Jobless|'Garrett Jobless']] and began the Chang Gang together, which was named after Chang. The Chang gang since have become one of the biggest gangs in Los Santos. As revealed by Chang, they are the oldest and longest-running gang in this city. The Dragons Dojo and The Dark Web The Dragons Dojo is a martial arts school and front for criminal activity run by Chang in the foyer of the Chinese Theater. The Dragons Dojo was started by Chang as a front to push stuff (guns, drugs, lockpicks, etc) from the "Dark Web"as Simon as the Overseer. In a attempt to get more exposure on the dojo Chang and the boys did a Grand opening at the dojo. Things turned bad during when [[Sal Rosenberg|'Sal Rosenberg']] lit a campfire and caught all the attendees on fire which effectively closed the dojo. The Dojo has since been reopened with Chang being the only person with the key to open it, Since the dojo closing people can now enter the Dojo and walk inside it(if unlocked by Mr Chang). It consists of a sparring ring and asian inspired accessories. Mr Chang will frequently hold "The Dragons Dojo Tournament" where people fight eachother to get the chance to win a Golden Dragon statue. Uchiha is currently the recent winner and holds the Golden Dragon. ( Dojo's Grand Opening/Closing]) Koil Coin Koil Coin started with the sale of an old computer with Windows XP that was in the back office of a convenience store in the Little soul area. Mr. Chang and [[Bobby Brown|'Bobby Brown']] sold it to Sayid for 8,000 dollars. With that very computer Sayid created koil coin. (Clip) Uchiha Jones and the 6th realm [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']]' '''is Chang's mortal enemy turned best friend and is the only one said to beat him in the "final battle" where he has ascended to the 6th Realm with his arch nemesis. Chang has also engaged in epic battles with a cyborg and a disciple of the 6th Realm. '''Wu Chang Records' A record label created by Vinny with Chang's name attached. When Lil Erf dropped his hit song "Chang Gang" Vinny and Chang signed him as the first to the record label. Lil. Erf Sound Cloud: HERE Private Detective Firm Posing as Detective Chang, he runs a series of cons and unethical operations, often with his assistant [[Karen Dahmer|'Karen']]. The Simulation Theory Starts with a Police shootout on September 16th featuring Chang’s Armored Truck Mag-dump Special. Shortly after the intense shootout spanning across East LS and the Oil Fields...Randy, Vinny, Mario and Chang decide to engage in a Job offered by Bovice to capture Olivia Copper. While Chang is on the job and being repeatedly chased by police at every location, there is a moment at the swamp boat house where he runs off to wonder why he is even kidnapping her. What is controlling him, and is this really Chang doing this? After watching Bovice torture and embed his ideology into Copper, Chang’s mental state seems to change. The following day, Chang is downed and caught in a police shootout. While being processed by Soze and Svenson(?), Chang starts to question what the jail cell is and why he is even there. Questioning if he was actually "guilty" and if it was Mr. Chang that even shot those cops. Chang is sentenced and has a mental breakdown outside of the Bolingbroke cell where he believes this life is all a simulation. That someone is controlling his actions...his every move. Taking his mask off reveals an Uchihaian-like soft plain face which then Chang yells "Look, this is not even me!". The revelation continues into the yard while doing jobs with Chang yelling, "Why am I repairing something I don’t even know how to repair!". Shortly after that question, his overseer (Kevin) speaks to him in his head...affirming his suspicion that he is not in control of his life and actions. Vowing to find and destroy his overseer to "actually" be set free. Achievements # Owned and operator of Dragons dojo martial arts. # Was 2nd person in the chang gang to get a million dollars # Help start the Chang Gang # One of the first people to do a successful prison break in the server. # Broke out Bovice from jail with Snake and Uchiha. # His gang is the longest standing and has the longest time in the server. # Part of the Dark Web as the "product pusher". # Is the proud and only owner of the "buggy" from the tuner shop. # Indirectly help start the dark web and koil coin with bobby brown. # Coin the term SBS know as Small Brain Syndrome. Relationships Freya Manning In July of 2019, Chang reluctantly married Freya to get wedding presents. (CLIP) Garrett Jobless During the whole marriage with Freya, Garrett had actually gotten married to Chang along with Freya making it the Chang, Freya and Garrett marriage.Garrett has claimed that hes loved Chang a long time. Lees Grey ' Was in a relationship with her before finding out had found out she was kidding about the whole thing. Chang was mad and kidnapped her to the chicken factory in Paleto and tortured her for revenge. 'Margaret Fox ''' Ex-Girlfriend in the old server and is a former chang gang member. '''Macy A ex-girlfriend in the old server. Maria De La Rosa She is a Ex-Girlfriend from the old server, use come around all the time and was very attached to Chang and would become very jealous if any woman or man would look at him and refer to him as "her man" and no one else could have him. # Chang's Dolphin Impression # Maria, baby your a firework. # Maria De La Rosa | No Pixel (clip of chang and maria) Sur Lee Chang was forced into marriage by him back in the old server. [[Vivian Brooke|'Vivian Brooke']] ' '''Ex-Girlfriend in the old server use to hang out with chang and the guys a lot. Quotes * ''"HUUUUU" * "Are you fuckin dumb?" * "Ramee is your SBS kicking in" * "Ramee, you're braindead" * "Dumb motha fuker" * "You fucking bitch!" * "CASE CWOSED" * "Night, Night" * "Boom Bitch" * "Shut the fuck up you baby back bitch." * "Wooool Dat Shit" * "Kisses! *mwah mwah*" * "Shoot dat mother fucker" * "HALP ME!" * "BBW" Sound Cloud # it's mr. chang by kooxy Clips Old Server Clips # Chang Learns a Lesson? # Black Guy Robbing the Bank # ! eat ass # shroud and chang gang get away with the money # This is Coop BTW # GOD DAMMIT # Stop in the name a laaahhahahahha # This means War # OMG ITS NOT A LADY # Grandpa Gets Revenge On Mr. Chang! # fly like an eagle # Mr Changs rap skillzz # A Lil Present for Emily # SUB with PRIME! # enter mr. chang the dragon # Dragon Falls # Mr.Chang Hustling The Streets| NoPixel Update Wednesday | Twitter @LordKebun # Transport 101 # Chang Freestyle # Mr.Chang The Dragon | NoPixel PURGE | Twitter @LordKebun # JoblessGarrett called his mum on Chang :D # Mr.Chang The Mastermind | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun (chang and vivian clip) # Oh Mah Gahd What Did He Just Say? # My first day as Big D. Warning Headphone Users New Server Clips # Chang and Freya are married # YOU ARE NOT PLAYING! # "how the f#ck do you even drive without looking" # train crash # Garry and Aj rig dice game # Bobby Brown and Mr. Chang sell a computer # PogChamp escape from cops # dont mess with chang gang # the boys are gonna clean you up # he was vaping # dragons dojo grand opening round #2 # super troopers RP # Y-Y- Yes sir i'm a warlord # get back gonna light it up (old school cop getaway) # that actually worked # F dat B # back in the day : thats a true story # chang and his many wife's # i rushed over to see you # Jeffery jobless in the dumpster # Herb and Mr Chang have a fight # ARE YOU KIDDING ME! # prison school trip # BIG D the entertainer # LUL # Mr.Chang The Dark Web | NoPixel Rp | Twitter @LordKebun (bobby brown and chang clip) # Ramee Exposed! # Chang and Bobby get close # The day Bobby and Chang messed up bad!! # DOJO pact # lol # Coooking Session LMaoo # Best rap ever # Herpes WutFace # Numbawan # Mr.Chang The Dark Web TRUTH | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun (simion and chang clip) # Chang vs. The Chosen One # Seems Normal # Mr.Chang The Dark Web Begins | NoPixel UPDATE | Twitter @LordKebun (chang and his father kudo kai clip) # Vinny catches a Garrett # Mr. Chang's Dojo Rap Random Server Clips # WTF (MidnightRP) # chang gets lap dance from daquan (RivalryRP) # are you braindead? (RivalryRP) # convent store RP (RivalryRP) # halp me im flying (RivalryRP) # SHIFT AND F TO USE CAMERA (RivalryRP) # Jebaited "I Got Some A** U Can Eat" (RivalryRP) # chess burgha legiit (RivalryRP) # Is Rivalry PD talented? That reaction tho, LUL (RivalryRP) # that guy is salty (RivalryRP) # El Chapito - Pablo Pablo Pablo (RivalryRP) # chang's immersive drug experience (RivalryRP) # Goodnight Ramee (RivalryRP) # The 3 Stooges (RivalryRP) # Chang can speak italian (RivalryRP) Random Clips # God Dam It Joe (Sea of Thieves) # Chang IRL # I found the missiles (GTA Online) Trivia * Chang Gang was actually NOT formed on NoPixel but on a different server called USARP, this was before NoPixel became a server on FIVEM. * Chang originally spoke in what was supposed to be an Asian accent. Later he developed a unique manner of speech resembling a mixture of Bugs Bunny, Bruce Lee, and a cat macro. * When Chang engages in "guerilla warfare," he puts on camouflage underpants and matching body paint which make him invisible to his adversaries. * The "old server" version of Chang used to drink gasoline. He now uses it to commit opportunistic arson. * When Chang was getting married to [[Freya Manning|'Freya']], ''he was actually getting married to '''Garret' in a joint marriage''.'' * Mothers maiden name is Chang * Chang's first pet was an iguana, named Marcus Criminal Record Gallery Mr-Chang-and-Chawa-Race-Chang-Crashes-and-Uchiha-Dies-GTA-V-RP-GTA-5-Roleplay-Lord_Kebun.jpg|Chang and Uchiha Cangwedding.PNG|chang and freya wedding chang1.png changpunch.jpg Big d and chang.png|Big D and Chang changheli.PNG chang3.png chang.jpg|Mr Chang's police profile picture in the public records database Chang2.PNG Changlmg.PNG DC8E6009-5B93-4A3B-B4B6-FD8401E5D1CD.jpeg|SBSO look chang5.PNG chang7.PNG Category:Male